You Should Be Happy
by helkl03111
Summary: Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?
1. The Reception

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary:**

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 1: _The Reception_**

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder if I could change everything but in the back of your mind you know it won't be any different. You know you messed it up, and you can't fix it this time or pull it back to together. You think of the person who would throw everything away, and you would get me._

I was sitting with a glass of whiskey in my hand, watching the way the alcohol moved instead of the newly wed happy couple having their first dance on the floor, which everyone's eyes were following.

The new husband was holding his wife very closely. She looked beautiful in the white wedding dress flowing down her toned figure. Her hair was in curls, short going only to her shoulders. She had a smile plastered on her face, and she is the love of my life.

**Flashback**

_Sara had asked me to come to the wedding. I came for her, and only her. I watched with a broken heart. She was smiling, while her soon to be husband was giving his vows. _

_My son and daughter were by her side. Elizabeth was the flower girl while Noah was made to be the ring barrier. They were taking it very well, but they didn't know the whole truth on why we had a divorce. Noah still disapproved. It was probably because of his young age. He didn't get why his mother was marrying another guy that wasn't his father. It was my entire fault. _

_She said "I do."_

**End of Flashback**

The first song ended, and I saw Brass approach Sara to have the second dance. He was like the father she never had. He was there for her when she needed me the most.

Brass and her husband smiled at each other. He had said something to make Brass chuckle, and he gave Sara to Brass to dance with.

Other guests started to dance also. I watched Warrick pull Catherine to the dance floor with him.

Cath was in a strapless light pink dress that hugged her hips. It showed off also some of her other attributes that couldn't be seen.

_You know I'm still sure that Catherine never told Warrick that she was involved with a once married man… Because if he did know he probably wouldn't have married her. It helps to know that someone got something good that came out of the affairs._

That's over though, even how much Cath wished the affair wasn't over between us.

I moved my eyes back to where Sara and Brass were dancing. The song was about to end. I left my seat and walked over to them. Most of the lab and her lovely husband were staring me down.

_You realize they know what you had done. They all know what you did. You'll never live it down to what you did to her. If you did then you would have to accept that you lost her. You might be too late._

I tapped on Brass's shoulder to get his attention. "May I cut in?" I looked to Sara.

"No, just leave her alone," Brass answered for her. Brass did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at me.

_He is angry with you for hitting him in the face almost five years ago. He held the grudge, but you still work with him. You need to be on better grounds with him._

"Jim, it's fine," she spoke softly to him and kissed him gently on the cheek and turned to me.

"May I?" I gestured to my hands to let me place them on her hips. It was impossible for me to tell what she was thinking; her face remained quite blank.

_You're not sure if she'll accept you at all. She is too good for you. She cried in your arms, and you let it keep happening. She might refuse you and leave you hurt. It's what you deserve, but that would let you off the hook. You deserved to be hurt far worse._

"You may," she told me letting her arms come around my neck.

_You notice she is very close to you. You love to be around her these days. You haven't seen her lately since the divorce was made final. You don't know if she wants you to be around anymore. She says she does…for your children. _

_You aren't a man of many words, and frankly you're tired of it._

I whispered in her ear, "You look very beautiful today. The most beautiful woman here, and that includes Catherine. You have always been. You make me regret everything I have done in my past. You don't know I how much I love you."

_You can feel her husband eyes on you staring like he wanted your head to explode. You see Catherine throwing jealously glances at Sara. She was always the jealous type, while you were married to Sara. _

"Since when have you have been interested in beauty?"

"Sine I met you, Sara," I answered sure of myself.

She sighed, ""What does that even mean?"

"It means I will be here for you waiting whenever you need me as a…. friend…anything you need"

"Why did it have to take me marrying someone else for you realize this?"

I grimaced, "It's different now. You're different, I'm different. There's been a lot of time since then and now. We've had years, years we've wasted."

"First of all, It's different because you don't have me anymore. I haven't wasted the years. You see that I'm happy and you're not…"

I interrupted her, "I'm happy if you're happy."

_You can see her husband start to walk almost jogging towards you. You need more time with her, so you move farther away._

"Then why do you have to make it so difficult?" Her eyes started to glisten.

_You hold her closer almost as close as possible while you think about what could have been until her husband breaks you apart._

_You feel his hand on your shoulder. It was firm, and he didn't holdback form squeezing it to hurt. You have to let go of her as much as you don't want to._

"Hello David," I greeted turning around with a fake smile.

_You hate the guy; there was something about him that you didn't like. He was too perfect._

She smiled when she saw him and kissed him softly on the lips. I frowned.

"Good to see you Gilbert," he patted my back, hard. I winced, but covered it up.

_Everyone loved him. _

_The team did. _

_Your kids could see through him even if he tried to bribe them with material things. He wasn't their father._

"You better get back to your seat. I think it's started to cool down," he smirked at me while putting his arm around Sara.

"Sara is a good woman. She deserves the best. I hope you make her happy," I said never faltering my gaze off Sara.

David sobered up and put on a serious face. "I will take care of her, because I love her."

_What the hell does that mean? Sara stops you from asking, because she knows you would react. She lets her hand grab your arm and brought you into a warm hug. _

"Thank you, Gil. I will take you up on that offer if I ever need someone," she whispered pulling back and leaving with David.

_You go back to your seat and watch the rest of the reception. Sara had a few more dances with Nick, Warrick, and Greg. She especially smiled when Greg danced with her. It was painfully obvious the young man had a crush on your Sara, and he had a knack for causing the occasional, unbidden laughter from her. It was an action she seldom engaged in anymore, and less so for you. It makes you smile even if it isn't for you._

"Daddy," I heard being called from behind.

_It was Elizabeth with Noah beside her holding her hand walking towards you._

"Hey, ladybug…. Noah what's wrong?" I looked at my son.

_He had tears coming down his face. He jumped up and put his arms around your neck. He hugs you and kept his hold on you. You hug him back in confusion. You look to your daughter with your eyebrow raised to the roof. She gives you a look 'I didn't do it'._

"He thinks he'll lose you since mommy is marrying Dave," she explained to me.

I pulled Noah off of me, so I could speak with him. "Noah, I will always be here for you. Nothing will change that, even if your mother marries someone else."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Noah. Now I want a hug from my favorite two kids," I exclaimed pulling Elizabeth over to us.

"Dad, someone will see," she complained. I smiled.

"I love you both."

"I love you, too daddy," they both said in unison.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review! I would like to know what you think and if I should continue?**_

* * *


	2. Family Bonding

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Bonding**

* * *

"Elizabeth, who are you texting?" I looked back in the rear view of the car to see my daughter fiddling around with her phone.

"No one, daddy," she answered me with a sweet tone.

"You know how you and your mother feel about you dating boys."

"Dad, I'm not! Boys are gross," she said with a sour face.

"Sweetie, yes they are, so you don't date them ok?"

"Yes daddy," she replied looking down at her phone. Noah watched her text away and looked at me.

_You smile at him to hope it will comfort him. You know it won't. He was still sad, but your kids would be spending the week with you while Sara and David went on their honeymoon._

"Dad, when are you going to start to date again?"

"Huh," I asked confused on which one of kids questioned me.

_It was Noah._

"I… don't know, buddy," I admitted.

_You never really thought about it. You weren't interested in any other woman since Sara left your ass. You guess you could live the way you did before you met Sara, in solitude. You know your kids didn't want that. _

* * *

"Ok, I made spaghetti for tonight," I told them putting their bowls of noodles on the table.

"Wow, dad this is pretty good. We need to stay here more often. I think I can say that you're cooking is a lot better than mom's," she indicated shoving the food into her mouth.

"Well thank you honey," I chuckled.

Noah stared into his spaghetti and slowly ate.

_He reminded you a lot of Sara. He was identical to you on the outside but on inside was like his mother. He missed Sara._

"Ice cream for desert," I shouted.

"You are awesome dad," my daughter commented.

I got a smile from Noah, and he quickly finished his meal.

"And after ice cream we have a movie and tomorrow we go to the zoo."

"Dad, I take back every bad thing I have ever said to you."

Noah giggled.

"I like the zoo," he smiled

"Great," I smiled back.

_You're happy if your family was happy, that's all you ever wanted. _

"So I was thinking about watching a Bug's life?"

"Yea," Noah answered quickly.

"Ok, a bug's life it is."

* * *

_You hear knocking at the door in the morning. You wonder who would it be. You check before you open the door. It's something you weren't expecting. _

"Is the honeymoon already over? I thought it would have been shorter," I smirked

"HAHAHA.. No, the flights were cancelled because of typhoons. We came to pick up the kids," David frowned

"Oh , I could just bring them over tonight . I was going to take them to the zoo," I explained to them.

"No."

"Dave, it'll give us time to ourselves," Sara winked at him. He smiled at her.

I frowned this time.

_You never really thought about them being intimate. _

"Sara, would you give us a moment. I need to talk to Gilbert for a second."

"What ever you have to say you should be able to say it in front of Sara," I quickly commented.

"Sara will you please leave us," he repeated this time a little harsher ignoring what I said.

Sara gave him a stern expression. She looked pissed.

"Fine."

David watched her walk to the car and then turned to me.

"I want you to understand this so I'll make this clear, stay the hell away from my wife. She will be in my arms tonight not yours Gilbert," he whispered. He pushed his finger in my chest thumping it on hard when he said my name.

I frowned. I didn't know how I could let this guy into Sara's life.

**Flashback**

_It was a party for the lab. I was expected to be there. I was a supervisor. I could barely get myself up from the couch in my new apartment. I volunteered to move out, but I didn't know it would be so soon. She had gotten rid of me and expected me to pull myself together so easily. I cried myself to sleep every night since then. _

_I showed up at the lab. I walked in trying to be a invisible as possible._

_I masked my face from emotions. I was hated around the lab for what I did to Sara. I don't think I even had one friend there except for Hodges, who I tried not to associate with._

_"Gil, I have someone I want you to meet," someone said behind me. I could recognize the voice immediately. It was Sara. _

_I turned around to see Sara with a man I did not recognize. He was the same height_ _as me, not too intimidating. He looked like he was around Sara's age. His dark brown eyes were almost black like his hair. _

_He smiled at me. _

_"Hello,_ _you must be the ex."_

_"Dave," Sara lightly nudged him in the rib. He chuckled. She laughed back at him. _

_"This is David, Gil," she told me. "My boyfriend." I felt all the color drain from my face. _

**End Flashback**

He was right. I messed up my chances with ever being with Sara again.

"Got it?"

I slightly nodded

_He smiled. He thinks he won._

Sara will always love me.

* * *

**A/N: _Please leave a Review for the two chapters! Thanks for reviewing!! :)_**

* * *


	3. Regrets

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

* * *

****

**(Sara's Point of View)**

I laid on top of my husband while we were on the bed. I looked up to find him watching me. He brought his palm to hold my face and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I returned my gaze back to his chest. I played with the sparse of hair on his chest. He had a very muscular body almost as perfect as …Grissom's. I have to stop thinking about him. Why does everything lead back to him?

****

Flashback

__

I could feel Gil's arm circling around me as I lay on top of him. He just woke up. His blue eyes were shining back at me. He smiled at me, and I kissed his lips.

"I love you," I whispered. His grin got bigger.

He started to nuzzle my neck. I couldn't hold back my giggles. His bread was tickling me.

"What's so funny?"

"You're beard tickles," I told him. He did it again.

"Gilbert," I squealed.

He brought his hands to my sides and started to tickle me there too.

I let my laughter go.

****

End of Flashback

He was an emotionless bastard I told myself. I should not forget the past. I could not forget the past.

"Sara, how do you still talk to that man?"

I looked up to stare into his dark eyes. He brought it up. I knew he was insecure about Grissom.

"Do you miss being with him? Would you still be with him if he didn't cheat on you?"

"Why do ask that?" I moved up his chest, so I could see through his eyes what he was feeling. "Gil is something different. I was young. I love you, and I still love him, but I'm with you."

I kissed Dave's chest. He let out a moan.

"Can I ask you another question?" He moved his hand to my hips.

"Is it about who's going tot be on top," I smiled.

He chuckled and rolled me over. He kissed me fully on the lips and let his hands wander again.

* * *

**A/N: _Please leave a Review for both chapters! Thanks for reviewing!! :)_**

* * *


	4. Falling Apart

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Falling Apart_**

* * *

"Thanks dad! Today was awesome," Elizabeth told me as we walked up to Sara's home.

__

It used to be your home. Now it's David's and Sara's.

I knocked on door with my kids by my side. Sara answered the door.

"Hi mommy," the kids shouted at their mother.

"Hey sweetie," she hugged Noah. "Honey," she smiled at Elizabeth and hugged her also.

"Gil," she said barley looking at me.

__

It hurt.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"It was so much fun, mommy. You need to come the next time," Noah told her.

"She can't," Elizabeth quickly said to Noah. I looked down at her.

Sara grimaced, "Maybe you and your sister can go with me another time. It was your father's time to spend time with you both."

__

She can't even look at you.

"I want you and daddy to be there," he repeated making it clearer even though we already knew what he meant.

"No it won't happen. They won't ever be together again," Elizabeth cried, running into the house.

"Why don't you come in," Sara told me.

I nodded.

We both ran after Elizabeth. She was in her room crying.

I grab her and bring her into my arms. She cried there in my arms. I tried to sooth her while Sara was by my side trying to help me.

__

She was old enough to realize what was happening. She was too smart for her own good.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," I said.

__

It was your fault she was crying. You try to comfort her like she did for you when you were broken down.

Sara looks at me for the first time I got here. She had remorse in her eyes.

"I'm going to check on Noah," she whispered.

I feel Elizabeth stop shaking in my arms. I don't know how long I've been there. I looked down at my daughter and can tell she has fallen asleep. I lift her up in my arms and gently placed her in bed. I pull the covers around her.

"I love you," I whispered kissing her on the forehead.

I walk to Noah's room to find him sleeping also. I kissed him on the forehead also telling him I loved him.

My final destination was the kitchen. Sara was holding a shot of scotch in her hand.

I take the bottle and shot away from her right away and pour it down the drain.

"Where's David?"

I was angry with her. She can't do this when it gets tough.

"Work," she stumbled towards me. I grabbed her before she could fall.

I was even angrier for letting David keep alcohol in the house. Didn't he know her past?

I brought her to the couch to sit.

"Sara, you can't do this to yourself."

She moved her hand to brush against my cheek. She was caressing my cheek like old times.

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer me. She leans forward. I lean backwards. I protest, but she moves on top of me.

I feel myself start to grow under her. I think she can feel it also because she grinds into me. We both let out a desperate moan.

I know I can't let this go any further. I get out from under.

"I'm sorry. I need to go."

__

You apologize trying to make it as painless as possible. You walk out the door leaving her on the couch.

I couldn't take advantage of her, when she was havng a weak moment. I couldn't let it happen.

* * *

**A/N: _Please leave a Review ! Thanks for reviewing!! :)_**

* * *


	5. Giving In

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Giving In_**

* * *

****

(David's Point of View)

I walk through the door to hear sobbing. I look around the house. The house, where she used to live with him, even the same bed where he used to sleep. I wanted her to move on.

I find an empty bottle of scotch then see her on the couch crying.

I'm not sure why she is crying. The insignificant brats are here, so Gilbert must have dropped them by the house. I told him to stay away doesn't he get it?

I watch her at first and then go over to comfort her. I'm not impressed by her weakness towards him.

I draw her up to face me.

"What happened Sara?"

She tries to stifle her sobs and looks to the ground.

"Sara, what happened?" I repeated louder and shake her, so she will look at me.

My hands grip her arms. I squeeze a little too hard.

"Dave, stop. It hurts," she whimpered.

I let go. "Sorry," I whispered looking at my hands. I move and sit on the couch. I drag her down beside me.

"I'm sorry Sara."

"It's fine," she told me looking away again.

"It was Grissom, wasn't it?"

She doesn't answer me right away.

I stand up angry.

"Haven't you learned your lesson Sara? He cheated on you. He left you when you needed him," I explain, feeling myself about to explode.

"Am I not good enough for you?" I almost yell at her.

I would explode on her any minute. Doesn't she know how long I've waited for her.

**Flashback**

"_Hello." I stopped her while she was jogging down the sidewalk. I had been watching her for awhile now._

_I knew her husband was cheating on her before she knew._

_She had a daughter and a very young son._

_She got divorced soon after some evidence landed in front of her._

_Now it was my time to take the next step._

_"Hey," she replied slowing down and smiling at me._

_"Are you new here?"_

_"Something like that," I shrugged._

_"I just had to stop you, because you're so beautiful that I had to let you know," I continued._

_She blushed. I knew I had her right then._

_"Thanks, I didn't catch your name."_

_"David," I smiled._

_"Sara."_

_"That's a pretty name," I commented._

_I know she didn't like being flattered too much, but I couldn't help myself._

_She needed to know that she was loved, and her soon to be ex-husband wasn't helping that._

_"I'll see you around. I hope," I told her. I have to say goodbye earlier then I thought, so I don't move too fast. _

_She will love me and only me, whatever it takes._

**End of Flashback**

She doesn't answer me again.

"He was here, wasn't he?" I pull her hard towards me.

She starts to cry again.

"Sara," I sighed leaving her lying on the couch, while I walk aimlessly back and forth.

"Don't you see what he did to you?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. I smiled. She was finally giving in.

"It's ok, honey. Just don't let it happen again."

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) Hope You Liked it, and there is some GSR in the next chapter!_**

_

* * *

_


	6. Pain

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Pain_**

* * *

"Ok, everyone we are going to have a busy night," I said to team continuing with the cases at the same time I realize Sara isn't there.

"Where's Sara?"

__

You say it to your team, but your really asking yourself.

I get a few shrugged shoulders, but no answers.

I was going to repeat myself until Sara rushed into the room in a mess.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologized sitting in one the chairs. Her hair wasn't brushed down and her clothes were untidy. I was worried.

I let everyone fill out before I speak to Sara.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I ran late."

"Don't let it happen again. We have a DB waiting for us, so get your case and meet me outside."

A few minutes later, I see her walking towards me. She must be still shaken from what happened to Elizabeth. I hope she is fine.

I pull the car up beside her, and she gets in without saying anything.

_She usually fights with you on who drives, but doesn't even put up an argument. You're not sure if you should say anything. You don't know what she wants. Will she get angry with you for asking? You don't want the sting that she would send your way, so you hold back from asking her._

"Do you want to take the outside or inside?" I asked as we got to the crime scene.

"It's doesn't matter," she said with no emotion.

"I'll take the inside," I told her. My eyes follow her as she walked toward the crime scene and went under the tape. Something was wrong with her. I would have to wait until we finished loading evidence.

__

You glance at her from time to time to make sure she'll make it through. You're scared…for her.

I pull her towards the side after we finish loading evidence.

"Sara what's wrong?"

__

She looks away. She is trying to hold back her tears.

"I shouldn't talk to you," she notified me walking away.

I grasp for her arm, and she cries in pain. I let go right away confused and shocked.

I apologize right away, "I'm so sorry Sara. I didn't know I had a hard grip on you. I just didn't want you to leave." I was rambling.

"No, no you didn't hurt me," she claimed to me.

"Sara, you were in pain."

I reach out for her hand and hold it lightly rubbing my thumb back in forth. She lets me and doesn't protest and moves closer to me.

"You didn't hurt me, Gil," she looked up and smiled at me to see the twinkle in my eyes grow.

"I never meant to hurt you."

_Are you still on the same subject?_

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Gil."

I remember something she said. "Why did you say you couldn't talk to me?"

"I need to go," she responded.

"Sara, we drove me in my car. What's wrong? Please Tell Me," I begged for her to tell me.

"Later, we need to finish the case first."

__

You are reluctant, but you finally nod your head.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: So will Sara tell Grissom what happened? How will Grissom take it? Please leave a Review ! :) Hope You Liked it._**_

* * *

_


	7. Want

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Want_**

* * *

I drove her to my place after we finished the case to find out what was wrong with her. When we got to my place, I noticed she was still looking out the window, and had not realized we were here. I went to the other side of the car and opened her door.

"We aren't at my place," she said staring at me.

"I know. I need to talk to you first."

I help her out of the car and lead her inside the house. She is a little hesitant at first, but comes with me inside.

"Can I get you anything," I ask already heading to the kitchen.

"No…thank you," she answered sitting on the couch.

__

You're not sure what to do next. Silence comes over the both of you. It's not really uncomfortable, but peaceful.

"Last time, we tried to talk, I left…… I shouldn't have left you like that. I know you can't forget the past, but you can trust me Sara," I told her keeling down in front her.

"What you did was unforgivable."

I look away. This was my second chance. I want to be the one she loves. I need her.

She brings her hands to my face. I close my eyes and open them again to see her watching me. She overwhelms me.

She titled her head forward, and I did the same. We were only an inch apart from lips meeting.

I feel her warm breath on my lips. I have missed her.

I am about to move forward, when a noise stops us. I realize it is a cell phone.

I stop and lean my forehead against hers and sigh.

"You better get that," she told me moving away.

"Grissom."

__

"Hey Gil, I need you back at work," Brass said from the other line.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

__

"No," he replied hanging up.

I closed my phone looking at it, because I couldn't face her.

"I better go," she told me walking to the door.

I stepped in front of the door.

"I love you." I said it

****

Flashback

_"Ok, I think we have everything in," I told her as I brought in the last box._

_She was moving into my townhouse._

_"Thank you for everything honey," she said giving me kiss. I deepened it and dropped the box to the side and pulled her towards me._

_"My pleasure." She was taken a back a little at my forwardness at wanting her. We parted from the breathless kiss, and I still held her close. I let my hand slide under the back of her tank top and unhooked her bra._

_"Gilbert!"_

_"What," I said sheepishly with a boyish grin as her bra hit the floor._

_She pushed me back, and I hit the back of the couch and fell over._

_"Oh, Gil are you ok?" She looked over the couch and smiled at me innocently. I reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of me._

_We both moaned from the contact. She grabbed my curly hair and slammed her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and kissed her back harder letting my tongue enter her mouth._

_"Oh god," she whimpered into my mouth. I bucked into her and she could feel me harden, so she started to remove her clothes as I did the same._

_"What do you want Sara?"_

_"Please," she begged pushing up into my erection._

_"What do you want from me Sara," I repeated holding her slender arms above her head back with one hand and the other holding her hips down from taking what she wanted. I wanted to hear it. I needed to hear it._

_"I want you to make love to me," she moaned unable to do anything about it._

_"I would love to," I whispered nibbling her earlobe and slowing positioning myself, teasing her._

_I let go of her hands, and she brought them to my ass and squeezed. She was getting closer to the edge._

_I entered her, and we both groaned from the warmth and her wetness for me. I smiled._

_"I love you"._

****

End of Flashback

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) Hope You Liked it. Thank You For The Reviews! Sorry about updating late. I'll try to update sooner!_**_

* * *

_


	8. Alone

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Alone_**

* * *

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated," she seethed. She tried to get passed me, but I couldn't let her go with her angry at me.

"Dammit, Sara… that had nothing to do with how much I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would give my life for you. I would do anything for you," I expressed my feelings to her.

"How will I know that you won't do it again?"

"I've changed. We will make it work. I promise."

"You fucked them right? What makes me different?"

_She says it so calmly with no emotion, which scares you, the most._

"They were nothing. It was sex. It wasn't love. I made love to you," I answer taking her face in my palms.

"I can't believe you."

"I know you don't love David," I stated moving my lips to hers and kissing her. She was still at first and then recuperated.

As hard as it is I pull away from the kiss, "Because if you did you wouldn't have kissed me back."

I told her with my breathing ragged.

She took advantage of my weakness to her and moved outside. I tried to grab for her, but she was too quick.

* * *

I pushed the paperwork to the side as I finished it up.

I didn't see her at work. I know she still loves me.

"Some of us lab rats are going out to eat, and I was wondering if you would like to join us," Hodges greeted as he came bouncing through the door.

_You looked up miserable. Why didn't he get it?_

"No thanks, Hodges."

"Ok, boss but if you want to join us the offer is always there," he said leaving as Catherine entered the door.

"Hey Gil," she smiled coming in closing the door behind her.

I nodded barely looking at her.

"Don't tell me Hodges put you in this mood?"

"No, Catherine. I'm fine," I said leaning back in my chair and finally looking at her. She was dressed in a low cut shirt with tight jeans hugging her ass.

I was a little stunned and surprised.

She noticed and gave me a loving smile. I didn't return it.

"You don't look it," she replied moving closer to my desk with her hips swaying back and forth. I tried not to notice.

"I'm worried about Sara and the kids," I confined to her.

"Don't…. Sara has a husband, right? Let him worry about it."

_Maybe you should talk to David. You need someone to help her if she won't let you help.._

I get up ready to leave. Catherine steps in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Warrick is probably looking for you," I tell her hoping she leaves.

She shakes her head. "Warrick doesn't even look at me anymore," she frowned.

"I want you again," she whispered in my ear. She let her hand run down my shirt.

"Catherine…Warrick cares very dearly for you. You shouldn't ruin that," I insisted grabbing her hand before it could get any lower.

"But I thought we had something. You said we did."

I sighed, " We shouldn't have done what we did. It hurt Sara. If we do what I think you want to do, we will hurt Warrick."

"He won't know like Sara."

"That's what's wrong Catherine. Don't you get it? How much pain I've put Sara through from my affairs?"

"Gil, you're not with Sara anymore."

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) Hope You Liked it. Thank You For The Reviews! Sara's POV is up next so be ready lol. _**_

* * *

_


	9. Verdict

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To _It Was All Wrong_. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone Sara trust Grissom again?

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Verdict_**

* * *

****

(Sara's Point of View)

I wasn't sure what I did when I gave into his kiss. If it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? He brought me to the edge over and over again, and I let it happen.

Was I falling in love with him again?

* * *

"Hello," I called as I entered. I dropped my jacket to the side and moved farther into the house.

I check the time. _1:00_

Will and Elizabeth will be going to Grissom's.

"Welcome back, Sara."

I quickly turned around and followed his voice to the armchair, the darkness hiding him.

"Oh my god, David. You scared me. Why are all the lights off?" I exclaimed still standing in the same place.

"Come over here," he instructed.

I wasn't sure if I should, but I didn't want to upset him.

He pulled me down on his lap and let his arms wrap around my waist.

I don't say anything.

He leaned back in the chair giving me more room.

He allows his hand to wander to my face and caresses my cheek. I move my face out of his grasp. I feel his other hand tighten on my hip. I wince.

"Stop," I warned him.

I can see a smirk cross his face.

I wasn't sure what I feared the most right then.

"How was work?"

"Good," I answer keeping my voice steady instead of letting it tremble like the scared little girl I was.

He admitted a chuckle to come from his lips.

"Come on honey. What's wrong?"

You. I want to tell him, but I hold it back.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I lied. My phone starts to ring.

"Don't answer it," he tells me. _Grissom_

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, what do you need," I ask getting off of David and moving away."_Can you come in early? Warrick is sick, and Nick will be running late. You'll have to be solo,_" he told me not bringing up what happened a few hours ago. It's better that way.

"Yea, I'll be there in an hour."

"Who was that?"

"I have to see Grissom," I replied.

"Then I'll have to stop you…."

"What are you talking about?" He rises out of his seat. I step a few feet backwards.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. How hard is it for you to understand?"

"It impossible to understand," he cornered me to the wall.

"You know better than to be jealous right," I tell him.

"Do I?"

"You don't."

"Good , because if you ever left me for him. I don't know what I would do…to you……or him."

* * *

"Sara. Earth to Sara," Greg exclaimed waving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry Greg. I was some where else," I told him.

"Well before you zoned out, I asked you about married life. How is it? Everything you dreamed of?"

"David ceases to amaze me. The kids are having some trouble adjusting."

"Yea I can understand that. They're getting a new Dad."

"Gil is still their father," I interrupted.

"Sara he doesn't even deserve those wonderful kids after what he did to you."

"Greg…" I warned. "He is a great father."

I got off the bench I was sitting on in the locker room.

"All I'm saying Sara is that you shouldn't let whatever you see in him get to you. You don't deserve that. Take car of yourself," Greg told me as I walked out of the room.

I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I make sure no one is the room and lock the door. I lift my shirt and stare at the bruises. It is starting to turn dark blue and black. I winced at how my stomach and sides looked. I don't need anyone to know.

* * *

I let myself wander around the lab not having an intent on going anywhere. I found myself coming back to the same place, Grissom's office. I saw Hodges run in and Catherine followed. I don't know why, but I hide around the corner listening.

Grissom declined Hodges offer for lunch at the diner, and then I watch Catherine close the door behind her. I got over the fact that she was with Gil, because she told me he seduced her. I blamed him, and it was easier for her and me to be friends again.

I still have my sight, and I see her come closer to his desk. She was wearing something crossing the line of a stripper and prostitute.

He leaned back in his sit. She smiled at him, but he wasn't smiling back and looked like he want to get out. I changed my mind about Catherine right then.

He gets up, but is blocked by Catherine. I can't understand what's going on. She lets her hand run down his shirt. I want to punch her. I know I'm jealous, but why.

Catherine says something to him, and I see the color from his face drain. He tried to move around her again, but she was too quick and smashed her lips into his. She was holding him tightly to her while he was trying to get her off of him. It was forced.

I moved to the door and opened it. Catherine hasn't noticed me coming in and is still trying to force Grissom to kiss her.

He sees me. I can tell he is innocent.

"Catherine," I yell echoing through the lab.

She swirls around like a speeding bullet. "Sara, it's not what it looks likes. Gil tried to kiss me, but I couldn't get him off of me," she stammered moving towards me.

I slapped her straight in the face. Catherine's hand goes straight to the red mark now planted on her face. I move again to take another swing, but Gil grabs me just in time.

"No, Sara. Stop! She isn't worth it," He pulled me away, while I try to hit her again as Grissom holds me back. He hard grip around my waist to stop me. I feel the pain come back, but I try to put it aside.

"I not done with you yet," I scream as she runs out of the office like a scared chicken.

He closed the blinds and locked the door.

I run for the door ready to get Catherine.

"What the hell was that?" He stops me and stands in front of the door.

"She's lucky you stopped me," I exasperated between deep breaths to calm myself.

"Enough, Sara," he raised his voice stepping closer my arms automatically with to brace myself, an instinct from the hurt David caused, but instead of hitting me he pulled me into a kiss. A raw kiss that showed me how much he really did love me. I deepened the kiss this time, needing him.

He slowly lets go of me and opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Tell me what you want, and you can have it. It's all yours whatever you want," he desperately whispered.

"You," I breathed.

"Then you'll have me," he said, softly bringing his lips back to mine.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) I tried to make it longer since I haven't updated lately. Hope you like it!_**_

* * *

_


	10. Challenge

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Challenge_**

* * *

**(David Point of View)**

I find the bedside cold and know she has left.

I slowly get up and redress myself. Why does Sara have to make it so hard on herself?

I close the door behind me and go to her.

* * *

I make my way to the front desk. I smiled at receptionist.

"Hi, my wife forgot her lunch at home, and it would be a big help if I could give it to her," I smoothly said.

* * *

I saw him holding her. She was touching him also. He was kissing her.

I told him to stay away. I was angry as hell.

I waited. She unattached herself from his body and said something to him. I couldn't make it out. She left a few seconds later as I went around the corner.

I would show him to stay away.

I entered the office closing the door and blinds behind me. He had his back to me and quickly turned when I closed the door. I could tell he still was slightly unbalanced from Sara leaving and me arriving.

"David," he slightly shouted.

"Gilbert, good to see you."

He nodded distress in his eyes as I closed the blinds.

"Aren't you going to ask me to seat down?"

"Yes, I'm sorry please sit," he said not one little bit sorry.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having you here," he asked taking his seat across from me.

"Sara."

I wasn't sure what I saw in his blue eyes. Was it determination, fear, anger? I couldn't place it.

"Yes," he blankly said, if I hadn't witnessed him kissing Sara I probably wouldn't believe it.

"If you ever kiss her again, I'll break your jaw," I stated giving him one chance. Sara wouldn't like it if I killed him yet, so I would have to wait.

"How," he questioned confused.

"I'm not blind Gilbert, maybe ignorant to Sara's faithfulness, but not you. You cheated on her, and she will still speak to trash like you."

I could see his fists clench turning white.

"I love her and I'll be fighting for her. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted anymore, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will," he told me.

"I never said I wouldn't be either. I'll be fighting for her, too. It's a losing battle for you Gilbert just give up. She is mine. And I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I," he claimed.

I smiled.

I liked a challenge.

* * *

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) _**

* * *


	11. Touched

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?

* * *

**Chapter 11: _Touched_**

* * *

I looked everywhere for her after I called her. I couldn't find her, so I went back to my office to be interrupted by Hodges and Catherine.

I wasn't expecting what Catherine would tell me. She was willing to mess everything up with Warrick for me.

I told her to stop, but she wouldn't take no for an answer then Sara came.

"Catherine," Sara yelled as Catherine was smashing her lips onto mine.

I watched confused as Catherine blamed everything on me. I couldn't believe her.

__

You hope Sara wouldn't believe her either.

Sara moved forward. I was expecting her to hit me, but instead she hits Catherine straight in the face. I move quickly and pull Sara off of her before any further damage is done. She flinched when I got my arms around her. I think my touch unnerves her.

__

You tell her to stop and calm down; it's no use.

I pull her into a kiss. She returned her love to me.

I felt like I would fall to the ground from my unsteadiness as I let go of her.

"Tell me what you want, and you can have it. It's all yours whatever you want," I desperately whispered, willing to do anything for her.

"You," she heavily breathed.

"Then you'll have me," I said, softly bringing my lips back to hers.

I wanted to do so much more than just kiss her and feel her skin beneath my finger tips, but I held back. I would go at her pace, whatever she wanted.

She pulled back first.

"Not here," she whispered leaving me.

__

What did it mean? Would you see her again?

__

For that brief moment, you think everything might turn out ok, but then you hear the voice you would regret.

"Gilbert, good to see you."

I couldn't say the same thing back. I ask him to sit.

He knew about Sara and me. I had to stay calm.

I love Sara, and there would be no way he would take that away from me.

"If you ever kiss her again, I'll break your jaw," he said disdain in his voice for me.

_How did he know?_

"I'm not blind Gilbert, maybe ignorant to Sara's faithfulness, but not you. You cheated on her, and she will still speak to trash like you."

I clenched my fists holding them back from slamming them into his face.

"I love her and I'll be fighting for her. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted anymore, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will," I told him.

"I never said I wouldn't be either. I'll be fighting for her, too. It's a losing battle for you Gilbert just give up. She is mine. And I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I," I claimed.

He smiled at me.

* * *

Sara wasn't a battle to fight over. She was so much better than that. She deserved so much more.

I call her, when I get home and tuck in the kids.

"Sara?"

__

"Gil? What's wrong?"

"Please come home. Please stay with me. I can't stand to see you with David," I confess to her.

__

"I'm at the diner," she tells me.

I take a minute to decode what she tells me. She hasn't seen David yet. I need to get her here. I can't let David have her.

"I can make it there in a few minutes," she continued.

I smile, "Great, I'll see you later, Sara."

* * *

I hear the knocking at the door and quickly fling the door to see my Sara.

My grin is so big that she probably thinks it will come off my face. She gives me a giggle and throws herself into my arms.

I close the door and start to kiss her.

"Sara," I breathe. "I want you to stay," I said between kisses.

"I will," she promises backing me to the bedroom.

"Forever, Sara. Don't go back to him," I plead as she pushed me back onto the bed.

"Shush, not now, Gil. Please let's not talk about this now," she tells me.

__

You don't want her to win, but you can't control yourself anymore.

She moved on top of me and pulled my shirt over my head.

I grab on her hips and flip her under me. She let a whimper out. I pull my hands off of her right away and questions start to run through my mind.

"Did I hurt you," I ask.

"No," she says grabbing my face kissing me again.

I wouldn't let myself fall for it again. I pulled back and moved my eyes to where I touched her. I unbutton her blouse to find bruises. I gasped at the black and blue on her body.

"Gil," she cried as she noticed at what I saw.

* * *

**_A/N: What will Grissom do? Please leave a Review ! :) _**

* * *


	12. Hope

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?

* * *

**Chapter 12: _Hope_**

* * *

She tries to move out from under me, but I grab her wrists and pin them over her head.

She started to cry. I tried to sooth her.

"Sara, I'm right here. No one will ever hurt you again," I tried to tell her.

"No it won't. He'll kill us both."

"Who? Sara please tell me."

I moved my hands away from holding her to wipe away the tears coming down her face. I kiss her forehead.

"Ssh, Sara. I can't take to see you cry," I pleaded.

I moved down and lightly brushed my lips against the bruises.

It didn't take long to hear a moan come from her at my advances. I know she could feel me rise, and my pants tightening. I needed for her to trust me. I would kill whoever did this to her.

"I'll take care of you, honey, I promise," I softly murmured against her skin. I feel my eyes start to water, when I look at the bruises. My Sara was hurt.

"Please, Gil. I need you," she whimpered from my teasing.

"Did you cry David's name out? Does he make you feel like this?"

I move my hand at her entrance and she thrusts up into my hand. I don't quite enter her yet, but let my fingers trace her womanly area.

She knows I want an answer, and that I won't continue without it.

"It's always been you Gil." Her voice raised almost to a shriek, when I let two fingers enter her slick folds.

"Please, don't leave me."

* * *

I held her in my arms that night too scared to let her go because she might leave me. I knew I missed out on a lot.

As I see the sun start to rise, I untangled myself from Sara and quietly get out of bed not to disturb her. I check on Noah. He is stirring, so I go over to him..

"Hey, sleepy head," I said softly running my fingers through his curly blonde hair. He opens his eyes, and I see the identical blue I see in the mirror.

He jumps off the bed, awake. I smiled.

"Noah, you have to be quiet ok? Mommy is here."

"Mommy," he yelled.

"Ssh, young man," I hush him holding him from going to his mother.

"But I want to see mommy," he cried.

"You can later, but she needs her sleep right now," I told him. I felt myself crush at not letting my son see his mother, but Sara had to come first.

"How about you wake Liz, and I'll have breakfast waiting for you both."

He nodded his head.

I smiled as I say my kids come through the doorway.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," I said as I laid breakfast on the table.

"Is mommy really here," Elizabeth questioned sitting down.

"Yes, sweet pea, but she is very worn out and needs rest now," I explained sitting down at the table with coffee in my hand.

I sipped it down slowly taking my time to look at their expressions. They were happy. I promised I wouldn't give them false hope I hope I wasn't doing it now.

* * *

**_A/N: Please leave a Review ! :) _**

* * *


	13. Consequences

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?

* * *

**Chapter 13: _Consequences_**

* * *

Knocking at the door woke me from my reverie, I got up from my seat and told my kids I would be right back.

I opened the door to come face to face with no other than David.

_You are not sure what you want to do more hit him or push him out the doorway and call the cops._

"Sara isn't here."

"I know she's here, stop lying to me."

"I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right?"

"I'll give you one more chance. Let me have her, and no one will get hurt."

__

You feel like you are about to explode. You realize he hurt your Sara. Your protectiveness kicks in, and you push him out of the doorway and close the door behind you.

"Get the hell off my property, or I'll call the cops."

"She told you," he asked more of a statement than a question.

"No….. No, she didn't, but when she does you'll be locked up for what you did to her."

"You think it's that easy Gilbert. I really thought you were smarter than that. She won't press charges on me. I'm her loving husband, remember….. You're the dirt bag she left behind," he smiled.

I flung myself at him with my fist hitting him in the face.

He reacts fast and hits back landing one on my jaw.

I get back on my feet right away and quickly hit him to the ground and start landing as many punches into his face. I can't seem to stop. Daniel wouldn't stop smiling, and I just wanted to wipe the smile off his face. He hurt her, and I wanted to hurt him. He was bleeding underneath me and couldn't get me off of him.

"Stop!"

I don't quite hear it at first and then I hear it repeated. I think it's coming from my head, but I turn my head and see Sara.

I don't stop quite yet, but I slow down my punches and get off of him leaving him lying on the floor.

My breathing is ragged, and I try to slow it down. My fists are bleeding. I can't tell if it's his blood or mine.

Sara doesn't rush over to me and just stands there watching us both. David got off from the ground and cleaned the blood off his face.

"Sara," he called out softly like he would get her to run into his arms.

She doesn't move and keeps still.

"Leave, Dave," she said seriously.

"Sara, please come with me, and I'll leave.

"No, she won't go anywhere near you." I stand in front of her.

She walked past me into his arms, lifeless.

I'm about to pull Sara back and hit David again, but she stops me.

"Stop, Gil."

"Sara," I plead. "Don't do this. Don't go with him. Please just stay with me and the kids," I cried feeling like I would die if she said no.

"David if you love me please let me have a word with Gil in private." He knew won. He knew Sara would go with him home. He went back to his car.

I felt my legs give way and sobbed. She went to me and cradled me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Sara for cheating on you. I messed up. Please stay."

"Gil, please listen. Please.

I look up waiting for a miracle or something. A meteor to fly on David's car and kill him.

"I can't stay. I have to go with him. I don't want to, but he has a temper and the kids are here. Look at the consequences if I stay. I'll be ok. I know how to handle Dave. We will get through this I promise."

She kissed me on the forehead and headed to the car.

* * *

**_A/N: Beat down! lol Please leave a Review ! :) I'll try to update sooner, sorry for the wait!_**

* * *


	14. Pretending

* * *

**You Should Be Happy**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sequel To It Was All Wrong. Five years have pasted since Sara left Grissom and now has gotten married to someone else. Can Grissom win her back before it might be too late?

* * *

**Chapter 14: _Pretending_**

* * *

****

(Sara's Point Of View)

It was the hardest thing to do, but I needed to leave Gil. I was protecting them I told myself. If I let David stay, he would have gone after Gil again and maybe my kids.

I had tears streaming down my face as I sat in the car with the monster that I married. I watched Gil. He ran after me. He loved me, and I would never forget the way he did. He was so gentle and loving, bringing me to my climax over and over again trying his best to keep me there with him.

David smiled at me as we drove back to the house that we lived in. He even had the boldness to reach out and take my palm and kissed it. I would have winced and recoiled from his touch, but I knew I had to play along to make him happy.

I faked a smile back at him.

"Everything will be ok. I might even let you go back to work if you behave yourself," he told me almost as if he was making me sound like I was the bad person. I wouldn't fall for it again. I wouldn't let him control or mutilate me. I am stronger than that.

I loved Gil. I knew if I was with him it would be ok…..but I was not at that moment. I felt like I could fall.

"I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you won't do as I say."

I never thought that I'd see the day where I'd be willing to listen to a psychopath.

"Are you going to kill me?" I barely whispered finding out my fate.

"No…..No, I'm not capable of that."

"But you can beat me," I yell at me. He stops the car to a full stop in front of the house. I was ready for him to hit me, but it never came.

"Be good, please," he said with control. I want to slap him in the face, but I refrain myself and exit the car to come up to the front steps of the house. He follows me and is right on my heel. I lay my hand on the doorknob, and he covers his hand with mine and whispers into my ear.

"I do love you even if you love him."

He lets me open the door and I go inside. I'm not sure where to go. He passes me and brushes my shoulder and heads to the bedroom. I stand in silence, waiting for him to come back out and yell at me. It never comes. I finally go to the bedroom and see him taking off his shoes and already ready for bed.

"I'm going to bed for some much needed sleep if you want you can take the couch," he explained not caring at all and getting under the covers.

This seemed all too strange to me. He wasn't forcing me to do anything. I couldn't predict his intentions if there were any even. I stood in the doorway as he turned his back to me. Have I hurt him?

* * *

**_A/N: Does David have secret intentions? Please leave a Review ! :) _**

* * *


End file.
